


Happy New Year

by anavrin89



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Flirting, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anavrin89/pseuds/anavrin89
Summary: Just a New Years' one-shot because my mind is Ushioi brainrot.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Moniwa Kaname, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot bc I thought of my fav ships spending new years together n shit  
> This fic has a flirty Ushijima which ig means he's out of character so if you dont wanna read that dont read ig idk I like out of character Ushi

Oikawa used to love New Year’s parties. In fact, he used to host them even back in high-school. Of course, he and his friends didn’t drink alcohol, but it was still fun nonetheless. He looked back on the memories of staying up until the early morning with Hanamaki, Iwaizumi, and Mattsukawa on New Year’s Eve and New Year’s Day with a feeling of nostalgia and fondness. 

But now, New Year’s had been ruined for him by a rather unfortunate relationship. Oikawa remembers bringing his boyfriend, Yuuta, to the New Year’s party the year prior and introducing him to his old friends and the other captains. They even did the cute couply thing where they kiss on the ball drop while everyone else yelled “Happy New Year!” with their champagne and party horns in hand. However, he and Yuuta had a nasty break up after an argument this past summer. 

He didn’t want to go to the party because he would only be reminded of Yuuta and how stupidly in love he felt when they kissed on the New Year, but he went anyway, determined to brave any memories that might pop up and make new, better memories this year. He put on his best party clothes and hopped in his car, a little bit excited to see his friends again.

When Oikawa arrived at Kuroo and Kenma’s house, most of his friends were there making small talk. He took off his coat and hung it on the rack and made his way over to the other former captains, mentally preparing himself for the questions asking where Yuuta was. Before he got there he saw Kuroo with his arm draped over his husband, Kenma’s, shoulders, Daichi with his arm wrapped around his long-time boyfriend, Sugawara’s, waist, Bokuto talking animatedly to his husband, Akaashi, and Kuroo, and Ushijima and Terushima listening to Moniwa and Daishou tell them about their wedding in Italy.

“Oikawa! You made it! I was a little skeptical because I thought you might go to a party with Yuuta and his friends!” Kuroo chuckled, “By the way, where is Yuuta? Did he come in a separate car or something?”

By now the other captains were all looking at him expectantly for an answer. He knew there was no point in lying so he sighed and told them.

“No, me and Yuuta broke up a few months ago actually, so I don’t know or care what the hell he’s doing this New Year.”

“Oh my bad, I didn’t know. Sorry.” Kuroo replied sucking in air through his teeth.

“No, it's okay. As long as I don’t have to talk about him I think I’ll be good.”

“Oh, well in that case, what did you do this year? I don’t think I’ve actually seen you since our New Years' party last year.” Kuroo asked.

That was going to be a problem. Oikawa had spent most of his year, up until about late August, with Yuuta. All of the trips and fun moments had all been with Yuuta, the one person he didn’t want to talk about. After their break-up Oikawa stayed in his house for the month of September to get over him, was sad he couldn’t do couples costumes with him in October, got over him again through November, and now here he was, just barely over him in December. 

“Actually, I spent most of the year with Yuuta, so all of my interesting stories have to do with him. And I am a little embarrassed to say that I have spent the last four months getting over him, so I hope you understand,” Oikawa winced as he replied. He looked around to find someone else to talk and pinpointed an unsuspecting victim,” But I’m sure Ushiwaka would love to tell us about his year. Wouldn’t you Ushiwaka?”

Ushijima turned around and glared at Oikawa, making Oikawa smirk. They were no longer in high-school and had since gotten over their huge rivalry, but Oikawa still messed with him any chance he got. Maybe it was a little immature, but it never really hurt anybody, so what’s the point in trying to prevent a few giggles anyway.

“Well, I visited the states to go see my father right after the party last year and stayed there until mid-August. I got to help coach my father’s high-school students and even led a training camp as their coach for them while my dad took his college student’s team to a tournament.” Ushijima stated.

Before anyone could interject with a smart-ass remark about how his life practically revolves around volleyball, Ushijima took a breath and said

“And I also got to go to places like Disney Land. It was fun and I met one of the actresses. We actually dated for a while, … until I had to come back to Japan. My dad also took me to the capitol and the museums in Washington D.C.”

“Wow, Ushibuddy, you must’ve had an eventful year. But might I ask more about this Disney Land actor? Were they cute? Did you go on lots of dates?” Bokuto asked with a smirk.

“Bokuto-san slow the questions, give him room to speak,” Akaashi said with a giggle.

Ushijima smiled and said

“Yes, she was very cute, gorgeous even, and we did go on lots of dates. When I wasn’t spending time with my dad I was always spending time with her and we had fun.”

“So why didn’t you ask her to fly out and spend New Years' with you? I mean you seem to like her a lot.” Daichi asked.

“We broke up right before I left because she didn’t want to deal with a long-distance relationship,” Ushijima responded, smiling a little sadly.

“Aww, I’m sorry Ushibuddy, I didn’t realize. Well, at least you and Oikawa can finally bond over something now.” Bokuto joked.

“Oh, har, har. Very funny, Bo, but we are past such immature phases in our lives.” Oikawa said, dramatically putting the back of his hand against his forehead as he tried to imitate Ushijima’s way of speaking. That is before he chilled out after Tendou’s influence.

They all laughed and the others started telling stories about their past years. They stayed like that for a while, and Oikawa went to get himself a drink.

He was filling his red solo cup up when Ushijima approached him.

“Way to throw me under the bus back there, Oikawa.” Ushijima poked at Oikawa as he refilled his own cup.

“Sorry, but I didn’t wanna talk about my shitty break-up. Plus, it is still too easy to pick on you, even after all these years.” Oikawa poked back.

“Doesn’t mean I wanna talk about mine.”

They sat in silence for a brief moment before Oikawa asked,

“So are you straight? I mean, I didn’t really assume that you were gay, but I kinda got the vibe that you liked guys back in high-school so…” 

“I’m not really picky.” Ushijima answered pursing his lips, “Why do you ask?”

**Wait, was he flirting?**

“Just wondered since you said you were dating a girl back in America.”

Another pause in silence until Oikawa spoke up again.

“Did you come over here to talk or bug me, or am I just that pretty?” Oikawa sniggered as Ushijima’s face turned slightly pink.

But, Ushijima made a quick recovery and responded.

“Only because you are oh so pretty, Oikawa.”

Now it was Oikawa’s turn for his face to flush bright red.

Suddenly, music started playing, and couples flocked to the center of the room to dance.

The pair looked out at the small crowd of their friends dancing. Ushijima turned to Oikawa and asked, “May I have this dance?”, holding out his hand with a goofy grin on his face.

**He was** **_definitely_ ** **flirting.**

Oikawa promptly took his hand and returned the grin as they joined the other couples to dance. It wasn’t slow dance with a drawn-out ballad, but rather a fast-paced, full of energy whirl to an upbeat song that should probably be played in a nightclub.

They danced for a few more songs before everyone realized it was only a few minutes before midnight and turned the music off.

“Never realized you could dance so well,” Oikawa said, slightly sweaty from dancing.

“Yeah,” Ushijima responded, panting, “I kinda learned to in America.”

They continued on in conversation until Kuroo turned on the TV to watch the ball drop. It was about a minute from dropping and everyone started counting, progressively getting louder with every second until they were shouting at the last ten.

“TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

All of the single people shouted “Happy New Year!” with cups and party horns in hand, while all the couples shared a kiss on the final count.

Something must’ve possessed Oikawa, or maybe the punch was spiked, but on the final count, he spontaneously pulled Ushijma down by his tie and kissed him, and not-so-surprisingly Ushijima kissed back. 

They must not have pulled away for a little while because the others noticed and cheered from across the room.

“Yeah! Get it Ushiwaka!” Kuroo shouted, throwing everyone into a small, but loud, laughing fit.

“Happy New Year, Ushiwaka.”

“Happy New Year, Oikawa.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song that suddenly started playing was Adventure of a Lifetime by Coldplay bc I love the idea of Ushioi dancing to that so yea  
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
